


A Business Transaction

by ladylibido



Series: Enemies with Benefits [3]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Clit Play, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Fellatio, Gun Kink, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: Taking place long after Ketna has caused a problem for Xerxes and his operation, and more than a few causal or aggressive sexual encounters have occurred between them. A typically 'routine' sexual encounter tips over into a more potentially dangerous territory. (PS: Xerxes has a vagina, this is important to know going into this)Consensual sex turned non-consensual with revenge rape. Characters are my Ketna and GildedAshes’ character Xerxes, borrowed and exploited with permission, 5629 words.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemies with Benefits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891759
Kudos: 8





	A Business Transaction

An open window, that had become the sign. She could let herself in whenever she pleased, sure, but if the office window was open, that had become this unspoken invitation, and today the window was open.

Ketna swung in from the top of the window, dropping herself inside the office. She wasn’t exactly stealthy about it, there was no need to be. Xerxes was seated at his desk, sorting through a modest stack of manila folders, he didn’t lift his head at all upon her touchdown. Ketna didn’t say anything to get his attention, but took a seat on the corner of his desk, an action which he did respond to without actually looking at her.

"What th’fuck do you want."

"That." She held the protective pelvic covering in her hand, already removed to make a point. "A fuck."

Xerxes looked up from the file, studied her helmet for a moment, then glanced back down.

Ketna pressed on "I’m bored and you’re not doing anything important. Why not?"

Xerxes snorted at the belittlement of his business. "What makes you think I’m interested."

"You left the window open" Ketna thumbed over to the very window she entered from.

"It’s a nice out"

"Look if you don’t want to fuck, just say s-."

"Turn around" He flicked the file he was digging through on the desk, still speaking as he stood up "get your fuckin’ hands on the desk." His tone seemed almost exasperated at the idea.

Ketna shrugged, and did as she was told, leaning slightly forward resting her weight on her hands against the desk. Xerxes walked around behind her, resting a hand on her butt before dragging fingers down between her legs, parting the protective fabric to run the pads of his fingers between her lower lips.

"You’re such a fuckin’ slut, you know that?" He withdrew his hand from between her legs, leaning his frame over her.

"Riiight," Ketna glanced behind her. "your sexual partner count is well into the 50’s but I’m the slut."

"So then how many people have you fucked?" His hand worked it’s way between her legs from the front, fingers easing their way between her lips once again.

"Less than you have, I’ll tell you that much."

By now she expected him to shove it in, he never bothered fingering her, typically not more than to get his dick in or boast about how wet she was for him. But this time, he lingered, back and forth between her lips, keeping his claws out of the way, sliding up more- wait, wait, what was he-

The shock and tension caused by the sensation of the pad of his finger gliding over her clit, prompted her to gasp and and stiffen in his hold. The arm that wasn’t preoccupied between her legs, wrapped snugly around her chest at her first response, holding her in place against his chest. Xerxes chuckled at her involuntary reaction.

"Did I hit a nerve?" His finger traced over her clit again, eliciting another involuntary shudder from Ketna. In the same act he pulled her backward, pulling her away from the desk and off the ground.

She struggled against his hold, hands grasping at the arm around her chest, attempting to loosen his grip with her slowly waning strength. "Wh-wait, whater-" This was not something she expected him to do, and it showed in her voice.

"What’s the matter doll, don’t you like it" He taunted against her helmet, his fingers had parted her lips between her legs, keeping her open for more direct contact, her own arousal being used as lubrication as he directly circled about her clit.

The petnames only made the stimulation worse, igniting her sensation and driving fuel to the uncoordinated attempts of dislodging herself. Why couldn’t he just fuck her like normal, why was he doing this, he wasn’t supposed to do this, he wasn’t supposed to care about this. It was the only thing her thoughts could struggle to grasp at as she found herself slipping away.

Her back arched as much as it could within Xerxes’ hold, her head craned back resting against his shoulder. Her breathing had turned to gasping, whined whimpers, very different from the sounds she had made all the other times before. Her legs stiffened and stretched out, trying to find ground or a foothold to kick away but she was held up too high for it to be of any use.

"C’mon sweetheart, stop fightin’ it."

The phrase ‘sweetheart’ always came from a place of condescension from him, but now it was hitting her in ways she didn’t want. It wasn’t a term of endearment, but she was too gone to prevent herself from physically responding to it as though it were. Her knees buckled in the air, thighs clamping together around his wrist while her whole body shuddered in his grasp. All her climaxes before had been subtle, short, but this lingered on, traveling up her body. It felt so intensely good, easily the best orgasm she had at his hands, thus far, and it was the last thing she wanted.

The fingers between her legs finally ceased their work, just moments after she shuddered in orgasm. She was still twitching as Xerxes adjusted her in his arms. In her dazed state, he took advantage of her slowed reactions to wrap both her arms behind her back and shove her face down on the desk without a fight. The jolt of force against a hard surface cut any afterglow from the climax short.

"You wanted a fuck? I’ll give you one." Xerxes shoved his dick in fast and deep, and there was little friction to stop it.

Ketna couldn’t prevent the moan the sensation elicited, after that last climax, her body desperately craved being penetrated. Under more ideal circumstances this would have been wonderful, but this was less than ideal.

"You put up a real good fight" He pulled his hips back, slamming himself back in deep before making his point. "But at the end of the day, you’re just like any other bitch."

The word hit her like hot iron, anger calling back some focus from all the distracting sexual desire. She pushed back against him as best she could, lacking her arms for leverage. Xerxes hefted more of his weight over top of her, impeding her movements once again.

"Heh, that’s right you don’t like being called that, do ya dollface?"

He was mocking her, she knew this, and yet hearing that phrase still sent a chill down her back.

There was some lingering hope that maybe he would just rail her like usual, then she could get out of this with at least some amount of cognition, but his free hand slipped down between her legs again. Ketna flinched at the renewed contact, still sensitive from the climax just moments ago and so on edge from the position she was in. She felt what control she had left of her legs give, Xerxes laughed above her as it happened, which only meant he could tell as well.

"You really like this donch’ya" He brought his head in close to hers again to say it as close to her ear as possible.

She attempted to protest but all that would escape were desperate whines. She heard her own speakers from the helmet, even with the limitations set on her helmet she knew she was getting louder than she ever had been with Xerxes previous.

"Speak up sweetheart, I want anyone outside to hear you." He goaded on.

Xerxes moved his hips, starting up a steady rhythm, while continuing to stimulate her externally. Ketna would never say it of course, but when it came to internal stimulation Xerxes had always been good at hitting the right spots and hitting it hard. That skill did not do her any favors for her sense of control in this situation. Pleasure began to consume any remaining fear she had about the situation, causing her body to relent completely to what her assailant wanted against her best wishes.

The next climax crept up on her quickly, catching her off guard. It wasn’t just the physical sensation alone but the position, the loss of power, the taunting encouragement, it had all mixed up in a powerful, overwhelming way. Every part of her felt a-light and aware and unable to do anything about it than just accept it as it ran through her.

She heard Xerxes’ laugh above her through the mental fog, feeling it as a rumble against her.

"Yeah, keep it real nice and tight for me."

His fingers withdrew from between her legs, grasping hold of her thigh using it as leverage to piston her quickly, more roughly. Not that it mattered much, the continued friction inside had kept her on a high, it felt as though she was warming back up to another crescendo just as the last one had begun to fade. She twisted in his grip, no sense of how she was moving, just twisting her hips in some desperate bid to get rid of the stimulation, but nothing hindered the assault. Already she was close, she could feel the buildup, everything like electric fire so soon.

"That's a good girl, you’re gonna cum real hard on my cock." His voice strained by his own pleasure, still carried an authority to it. At the same time Xerxes’ hand shifted, slamming her hip down against him while applying deliberate pressure down against the mons.

Hearing him praise her again, even if his intentions were selfish, made her feel weightless tipping her over the threshold. And she did, indeed, come hard. In her state, she was gone, nothing but sensation. The kind of orgasm that whited out your vision and blocked out all sound, leaving you with nothing but the feeling of absolutely every wave of pleasure that ran through the body. Xerxes’ weight was heavy against her, holding himself fast against her pelvis to make the most of her contractions. Ketna had no sense of how long he held her like that, but it felt far too long to be right.

Eventually, she felt the weight leave her back, Xerxes released her hands and pulled out of her at the same time. Without the support of his grip and lack of strength in her legs, she slid off the desk, crumpling into a heap on the floor, only vaguely seated due to the desk’s support. Still in her haze, a heavy hand shoved her helmet against the desk she slumped against.

"I've been very generous to you just now," He was breathing slow and heavy, as though he had been partially exhausted by the previous climax. "and if ya know what's good for you, you'll thank me for it. My penthouse, two hours, you're gonna show me how grateful you are by putting that mouth of yours to use." Claws dug into the sides of the helmet where he gripped it, as he pulled her head further back to look him in the face as much as he could guess. "See? I could rip this helmet off right now, but I'm givin' you the chance to do it yourself, fuckin' benevolent. Don't waste it."

He released her head with a rough forward shove, tossing the plate covering to her feet.

"Now get the fuck outta my office."

The yanks and shoves were a strangely welcome, pain brought adrenaline, adrenaline brought focus. Ketna rose to her feet with as little show of weak knees as possible. Every action had to be carefully calculated, measured, to hold on to the semblance of dignity, and the perception of being unshaken. She ignored the cum between her legs and reattached the front panel.

"Is there some dress code I'm supposed to adhere to." It wasn’t as witty as she would like, but it was better than silence.

Xerxes sneered, he seems amused at either her question or her attitude. "I don't fuckin' care if you show up in overalls, long as that fuckin’ helmet ain’t in the way."

"Oh don't worry, I won't be wearing this helmet." She only just glanced behind her before making her usually exit out the window. She didn't stick around to see if Xerxes had picked up on her implying she had more than one.

Leaving the window of his office was more difficult than she made it look, soon as she found a spot on a roof she felt was obscured enough, she collapsed to the ground, all the shaking in her legs she had suppressed catching up with her. She had so many complicated and rough sexual encounters with Xerxes, but this was the first time she felt used. She didn't feel 'dirty', physically, psychologically, that was a different matter. What she really felt she needed was a hug and a good cry, but there wasn't really anywhere to seek that out, not that there was much time between now and her 'appointment'. Solutions first, therapy later.

It would be easy enough to show up at his place and just assault him, or simply ignore the request and never show up at all, but that would do nothing for her status, and his perception of her, which mattered if she was to keep him alive. No, the point wasn't to win a singular brawl, the point was to beat him at his own game, she had to show up to prove a point. However, if her memory served her correctly, she may already have her solution.

Back when they had their rather aggressive romp, she swore she caught more between Xerxes legs than just a dick. It wasn't testicles, it was almost certainly a vulva she saw. And if that were the case, she knew exactly how she'd be able to work the predicament in her favor, provided the hardware worked as intended.

She had already done some legwork on Xerxes’ origin and make, but only enough to gather details about the extent of his strength and resilience, things she would need to know in a fight, not so much details about his genitalia. A request was sent over to Munin to see if he could dig up some more specific specs or schematics on Xerxes’ body. Much as she wanted to, she couldn’t sit there forever, deep breaths, re-calibrating, she’d done this before, she can do it again. Back on her feet, she headed back to her base to prepare.

He likely already had the sense that he had ‘won’, but he wasn’t stupid, he’d still regard her as a threat so the goal would be to make herself appear as even less of a threat. That meant choosing attire that was both light, unprotective, and difficult to hide weapons with. A light pull-over windbreaker with a hood, and leggings, easy enough to tell at a glance she wasn’t carrying anything. She only needed two pieces of equipment, and if she could deter him from inspecting her, she’d be just fine.

Ketna arrived promptly, the window to the balcony was open, likely waiting for her. She saw Xerxes before she even entered the building, seated on a large recliner at the far end of the room, facing the balcony. He made a show of the cigar he was dragging on, drawing it out of the corner of his mouth with a flourish and a grin.

"Right on time. Glad t’see, you do know how to take orders."

Even from the distance she could see him study her, calculating her attire, if she was armed or carrying anything else suspicious. If he suspected anything it didn’t show, or if he did, he didn’t register it as a threat. A remainder of smoke huffed around the sides of his mouth, and his look grew slightly perturbed.

"Yer wearin’ another fuckin helmet?"

"You said you didn’t care, long as it wasn’t in the way."

"Fuckin’ smartass- what, you just had one laying around?" He gestured at her face with his free hand.

"Yeah, I do. About 10 of them." Ketna delivered the statement with as little expression as possible.

Xerxes held a rather incredulous stare for a moment, then smashed the cigar into the ashtray on the side table. "I didn’t invite you here to discuss your fashion sense." He leaned back casually in his chair, splaying his thighs out wide. "You got some important work to do. So, get over here sweetheart and unwrap your gift."

She couldn’t suppress the reflexive response of disgust, which Xerxes must have seen, as he gave a deep chortle the moment her lip curled. He had to have been so pleased with himself. This too, shall pass, she reminded herself, that she wouldn’t have to put up with this for long. Her stride across the room was smooth and unceremonious, trying not to give Xerxes’ gaze too much heed.

She knelt between his legs, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper without much fanfare or hesitation. Making use of her own visible irritation, she tugged his pants just a little further down than needed as an act, as she could need the extra room. There were no undergarments beneath his clothes so his dick was visible upon unzipping, already semi-erect.

Before she could do anything, Xerxes’ snapped a hand up to her jaw, the large pads of his fingers pressed in, opening her mouth enough and tilting it back to inspect inside for reasons she could only guess were to ensure she wasn’t hiding anything that could hurt him. Satisfied with what he saw he released her face.

"You bite, or try anything funny," Xerxes hefted the ornate handgun he had placed very plainly on the side table. "I'll blow a hole through your jaw ‘n use that instead." He tapped against her cheek to further emphasize his point.

Ketna didn’t budge at the barrel pressed against her cheek. She caught the gold etching and pearl inlays of his favorite gun.

"You brought out Dolores just for me? I’m flattered."

The barrel pulled away with a chuckle from Xerxes.

"Y’know, I was worried this was gonna be too easy, but I think I’m gonna have fun breaking you in."

"I highly doubt that." Her words were marked with a sort of venom, a warning.

Which Xerxes took no heed in, the vague threat only made him chuckle.

"It’s funny you say that, seein’ as I’m already having fun and you’re the one kneeling at my feet. Now, stop stalling and start sucking."

Right, she still had to do that. In one hand she slid a thumb under the shaft, she lifted it enough so that she could get a discrete glimpse of what was beneath. Just like she had seen during their scrap, the start of a vulva lips, meaning the schematics Munin had dug up were still accurate, and her whole plan was not a wash. Now she just had to get through this.. performance.

Her attention turned back to the dick she felt growing more firm at her touch, and then again as she slid the tip first into her mouth. Her hand took a firmer hold of the base, using as her support as she slid her mouth down the shaft. The very thought of doing something to intentionally please him made it difficult to feel particularly motivated to try anything, but her own inexperience didn’t allow her to auto-pilot the physical action.

Ketna glanced up occasionally as she bobbed her head slowly up and down the shaft, looking for some sort of sign of enjoyment. With each glance she watched his expression drift something she could only conclude was boredom, to the dawning look of realization. The sides of his cheeks curled up in one of the most self-satisfied grins she’d ever seen on him.

"You haven’t done this before."

Ketna paused, only for a moment, but it was enough for Xerxes to register it as admission, leaning back in raucous laughter at her reaction.

"You go whorin' around in a suit of armor and y’ haven't even sucked a cock." He continued to laugh at his own revelation, before he pressed a palm against her visor, impeding her motions. "Don’t you worry sweetheart, I can teach ya. I’m gonna make sure you get plenty’a practice."

He must have been so pleased with himself to know that his dick was the first she'd ever had in her mouth. But that was fine, he could have whatever ego boost he wanted, the stronger his hubris, the less he'd be expecting what she was about to do.

"First lesson, start at the top, put your mouth just on it, swirl your tongue around the tip."

Ketna raised herself back off, then returned to the tip and did as she was told, swirling her tongue around the head of his dick, studying his face, waiting for the next instruction.

"Now, suck your way down, keep yer teeth outta th’way."

As she followed his instruction, the hand moved from her forehead to the back of her head.

"Wrap your tongue down the underside, keep goin’, keep your mouth sealed around it."

Her hand kept hold of the base, taking him up inside her mouth until she hit her fingers. The hand against the back of her head continued to apply pressure.

"Get your hand out of the way, you’re takin’ this all the way down." He tapped the barrel of the gun against her shoulder. "Don’t fight me on this." His voice was dark and curt. This was a command, not a suggestion.

Reluctantly, she released her grip on the shaft, easing herself down his length. Better to adjust to this at her own pace than do anything that would prompt him to slam her down. She raised her back adjusting her angle to be as parallel as she could to avoid additional strain. She had experienced more than her fair share of throat injuries, but those had all been external, not something shoved down her throat like this. At least the initial discomfort was easy enough to weather, the gag was more difficult to suppress. She managed to make it to the base without faltering too much or choking, his hand held her there firmly for a few seconds before releasing the pressure against her head.

"Not bad," he pulled up, giving her permission to remove his dick from her throat. "Cus you’ve been so obedient, I’m gonna let you take it easy this time."

Upon lifting her head up, Ketna gave a small cough she had been suppressing and went to instinctively wipe off the saliva that had pooled around her mouth and chin from the irritation. Xerxes’ hand caught her under her chin, blocking the hand she just raised.

"Leave it, you’re gonna need that." He tilted her chin upward, then to the side, inspecting her face. "‘Sides, looks good on you." he regarded with a smile, before removing his hand from her face.

She dropped her wrist in its motion, grimacing at him.

"Now get back to work," Xerxes relaxed himself against the back of the chair, motioning at his still erect dick. "we’re not done yet, not by a long shot."

Ketna shifted her weight, settling back down to ‘get to work’. She repeated as before, sucking her way back down, and as before his hand returned to the back of her head but without the pressure there had been before.

"Put your hand back, get a nice firm grip on the shaft. Keep that suction when you pull your head back."

Following his instructions, Ketna placed a firm grip of the shaft in her right hand while her other hand stabilized herself against his thigh.

"Pull back to the tip, give it some more attention, but don’t take your mouth off."

She drew herself back off his length, not releasing contact as instructed, brushing the broad side of her tongue over it at first followed by the tip which she stroked across more delicately across what she suspected to be the what served as the glans on him. She heard him exhale a bit more audibly.

"On your way back down, use that tongue a’yours, broadside to tip, and keep workin’ the shaft, up ‘n down." There were slight hints of fade in his voice, apparently what she had been doing thus far was starting to work him up.

The more she kept up with his requests, the more she felt like she was to treat this activity as though he were a lover, the very last thing she wanted to regard him as. She traced her tongue tip over the underside of the shaft on her way down, dragging up the shaft with the broad side of the tongue on the way back up.

"Keep goin’ just like that."

He sucked in air between his teeth as she followed his instructions. Knowing what he wanted her to do to him was both helpful and knowledge she wished she didn’t have to know. She pulled back again, giving firm suction to the tip, while experimenting with her tongue, flicking it lightly inside her mouth.

"Yeaah that’s a good girl."

The phrase struck her in a weird sickly-warm way, that involuntary hit of heat wrapped up with all the sensation of her very much not wanting to be here, not wanting to be in this position.

"Y’like that right?"

He couldn’t see her glowering at him, the blessing polarized finish. She hated that she had hesitated enough for him to notice, she hated that he had even picked up on it earlier that day, but most of all, she hated that she couldn’t bite off his dick right now.

"I can tell you’re pissed. C’mon, just try an’ bite, I dare yah." He chuckled and tapped the barrel of his gun at the side of her face.

Would he just shut up. Ketna managed to keep up her motions, suppressing the urge to rip his dick off right there.

"Why don’t ya, moan a little, show me you’re having a real good time." Xerxes pulled the gun back, withdrawing it all the way back to the side table. He was sinking more into the chair as he spoke, elements of his voice beginning to drift.

Reluctantly, Ketna attempted to make small sounds, trying to figure out how one even moans deliberately on cue. It was all just another form of acting, she had to remind herself. By now she had become familiar enough with how he felt and what he responded to she could reach a certain form of autopilot, hand sliding firmly up and down most of the shaft while her mouth moved in rhythm with it.

Slowly and surely, his focus began to wane, till eventually he tilted his head back against the chair. One hand still remained against her head but the one that hefted the pistol relaxed against the arm of the chair. It wouldn’t be much longer now, she just had to keep up her work without faltering, and she’d be able to get the upper hand.

She had been familiar enough with his vocalizations to know he was getting close, she only had a few seconds to turn things around. Smoothly, carefully, she slid her left hand down Xerxes’ thigh then below him, penetrating the vulva he had attempted to keep hidden. Using two fingers, she immediately applied pressure upward toward the inner wall, dragging her fingers up and down against it. Xerxes didn’t seem to respond unfavorably at first, almost welcoming the additional sensation with a louder grunt tilting his hips forward with a stronger push against the back of her head, only for his eyes to snap open at the realization of what she was doing. But by then she had already focused all her attention to grinding the pads of her fingers against the internal patch that had caused his dick to twitch in her mouth.

"Shiiiiiit"

Though the claws on her visor dug in more, his strength did not keep up to the continued assault, permitting Ketna to pull her mouth off Xerxes dick, leaving her hands to continue their work alone. A static, firm grip on the shaft, while she provided firm, aggressive friction inside. His hand remained at her head, slowly losing its grip, yet clawing desperately against the back, while his other hand clawed into the armrest before roaring into climax, cumming straight into the air, away from Ketna’s face.

The tension of orgasm slowly left his body but Ketna’s ministrations continued. Xerxes pulled back his arms making some attempt to pull himself away, or get up, Ketna wasn’t entirely sure, but the added sensation of her gliding the pad of her thumb against the over-sensitive tip slicked with his own semen caused him to falter, buckling him at the waist and lurching forward.

"Fuuuuucck" he grunted through gritted teeth, his strength to take back control faltering again as he couldn’t dislodge himself from the combination of internal and external stimulation, twisting and arching back against the chair once again. Ketna kept her pressure internally, grinding without pause. His next climax hit quickly which Ketna worked him through aggressively.

His thrashing had been enough to cause his hips to slide off the chair, bringing them both to the ground. Ketna was prepared for it at least, being the one alert and watching his body, she managed to keep out of the way as he fell to his knees first, then to his side.

There were just a few brief moments in which Ketna lost contact, unable to keep up with her assault on him, which Xerxes took to fight off the initial grogginess and shock of two very different and forceful orgasms. He had barely sat himself up from the floor when Ketna slid back alongside him. One knee on the ground, the opposite leg out-stretched catching him under the jaw by her foot, forcing his head back, and shoving him back down to the ground. Hands reached forward with a delay, grasping at her leg with weakened attempts to push her back.

Her fingers penetrated him again, her other hand at his dick holding one of two things she brought with her. Xerxes may have heard the buzzing first, before the vibrator was pressed against the tip, whether he did or not, there was little he could do to keep it away. The renewed assault both internally and externally, with the additional intensity of the vibrator hit him hard. His back arched against the floor, feet clawing for any kind of footing against the ground.

"FFFFfff- uuuuu" He made some attempt to speak but it fell back into incoherent groaning.

Xerxes dug his claws into Ketna’s leg using what he could of his waning focus in an attempt to break her hold on him, but none of the pain or injury he inflicted caused her to flinch. He clutched at her leg tightly, the third climax hitting him hard, roaring indistinctly and yet, the contact still did non cease.

One more, she suspected, one more and that should be enough to make a point and keep him down long enough, even accounting for his cybernetic level of recovery. She could theoretically keep it up longer if she wanted to, but she didn’t find any of this enjoyable or rewarding and she didn’t care to stay here any longer than necessary. It was a means to an end, and nothing more. She clasped the vibrator snugly to the dick that continued to twitch and strain under her hand. Inside she had increased the penetration to all four of her fingers, grinding in with greater strength.

By now his grip on her leg had released, taking to clawing aimlessly on the ground. His next climax arrived quicker than expected, with less of a roar than his last few and more of a strained moan. Finally, it was time to get this over with. Removing the vibe from his dick she shoved it deep inside him while he still twitched from his last orgasm. Wiping off the cum that had coated some of her hand on his pant leg, Ketna stood to her feet, unperturbed by the injuries she had sustained to her leg by Xerxes’ desperate grasping.

It was only a few steps to the side table by the chair Xerxes’ had sat in, on her way there she withdrew the only other item she had brought with her; a small device that looked no more unassuming than a portable hard-drive. She grabbed the phone from the table, plugging the device into it just before snapping a quick shot of Xerxes as he lay on the ground gaining his senses, covered in his own cum.

"Like I said in the beginning, I let you fuck me. You never had the control." At this point she was unsure if she was saying this to make a point to him or for herself. "And now? It’s over."

She tossed the phone at him as he lay there in a half-daze, walking over him on her way to the window as she did so. It landed on his chest before sliding to the ground. His eyes snapped open, then narrowed, looking at the phone and then to her.

"What did you do?" His voice was a low growl, cautious, angry.

"Oh, I haven't done anything, yet. I could have, if I wanted to. It’s rather generous of me, I think." She gave a turn of her head, just enough to show she was looking behind at him. "You should be grateful." and turned to leave, not giving Xerxes or his penthouse a second glance.


End file.
